


The Mind Works in Mysterious Ways

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bug, a stakeout and a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind Works in Mysterious Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was '69'.

Being on a stakeout wasn’t as fun and exciting as it always seemed in the movies. In fact it was boring as hell. 

After what felt like an eternity of staring at Gold’s shop without any movement Emma started to feel tired. In the middle of a yawn and stretch, a soft knock on the window startled her. 

Regina went around her Bug and opened the passenger door. “Hello, Darling,” Regina greeted, slipping into the seat and passing a hot Styrofoam mug to Emma. “I thought you could use some company.”

“But not a distraction,” Emma objected and took a sip of her coffee. “Thanks.”

“Sure,” Regina smiled warmly and patted her knee. A few minutes later she turned up the volume of the radio and moved her head to the rhythm of Bryan Adam’s “Summer of ’69.” Before long Regina began singing with gusto.

Emma had to laugh. “You can be such a dork.”

“And you love me for it.” Regina grinned, and leant over, giving Emma a kiss on the lips. 

Emma gave a start. She was alone in the darkness of her car, the passenger seat empty, and the radio playing softly in the background. She must’ve drifted off while observing Regina’s house. It had just been a weird dream.

When she turned her head to look at Regina’s house, her Majesty was already walking toward her and she definitely didn’t look amused.

The End.


End file.
